


Fatherhood

by Caladenia



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Episode s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek Voyager), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladenia/pseuds/Caladenia
Summary: Voyagerand his son have returned.
Kudos: 26
Collections: Voyager Writing Game Prompts





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write a drabble (100w) from the perspective of a character you've never written before and inspired by the word "awe".

The people surrounding him hail and clap, saluting the return of the long-lost ship. He rushes out of Starfleet Headquarters, carried by the crowd pouring out of the buildings. He forgets about calling his wife, forgets about everything except the white ship flying over, and what a magnificent sight _Voyager_ is, even when seen through tears.

The ship is bringing Tom home. A man who will stand and look him in the eyes, daring him to hold his son tight and tell him he loves him. 

But Owen will. 

He wants to. 

He needs to. 

Because that's what fathers do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, also read [_Made It_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554825), by Coffeeblack75


End file.
